infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rikuto Of The Flames
Tʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴀɴ Aɴɢᴇʟ ᴡʜᴏ ʟᴏsᴛ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ᴡɪɴɢs﹐ ᴡʜᴏ ᴅᴇᴠᴏᴛᴇᴅ ʜᴇʀ ʟɪғᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴡʜᴀᴛᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙʀɪɴɢ. Sʜᴇ ғᴇʟʟ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ﹐ᴏɴᴄᴇ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀɢᴏ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀsᴛ. Iɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ﹐ sʜᴇ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅɴ·ᴛ ʟᴀsᴛ. RIKUTO. PRONUNCIATION: RICK-OH-TO AGE: UNKNOWN. OCCUPATION: FEMALE. ''' '''GENDER: FEMALE. SPECIES: YOKAI LIVES: SOUTH MARKINGS: TWO SCARS ON HER BACK. LANGUAGES: ENGLISH, JAPANESE, etc etc. NATIVE LANGUAGE: UNKNOWN. RELATIONSHIP: SINGLE. 'PHYSICAL APPEARANCE.' HEIGHT: 5'8 WEIGHT: 130 lbs FIGURE: HOUR GLASS. HAIRSTYLE: MESSY & UP. EYE COLOUR: BLACK && RED HAIR COLOUR: DARK RED CLOTHING: A DARK RED CHEONGSAM. VOICE ' 'PERSONALITY. ' ' She has two personalities, one that hides in fear && the other that wishes to destroy everything that comes into her path. Rikuto, is stubborn & rarely listens to others, nor likes others. Just like a fire, she can no longer control herself, nor her emotions easily angered, yet easily threatened. *'She wishes not to hurt.' *'She wishes to kill.' *'She wishes to cure.' *'She wishes to be the plague. ' * For this girl has two hosts lying inside of her. One who hurt others & the other one who wishes to protect everyone. Loathing, jealousy && anger is the most noticeable traits this girl shows. However, her hues show how extremely sorry she is for what she has no control over. She was once a healer && now her power is slowly killing her, along with the two yokais that lie in her. So with her mixture of emotions, the good host locks her away in the South, to protect her body, along with the other races that walk upon these lands. So the girl who isolates herself in her temple far in the mountains of the South. 'COMBAT.' Her flames, are her most powerful defence....Although, it is her greatest weakness, for it burns her as she uses it. Turning her hands nearly into coal whenever she uses, always stained with the blackness of burning flesh. For her fire is the mixture of pure & demonic && Rikuto herself is demonic, yet pure. Since Rikuto fears to fight, since she would have to wound herself just to live, she hides in a temple, but not by herself. For she does have worshippers, who guard the temple for her. Trying her best, to control her rage around them, she wishes no harm for the people who wish to protect. But she also does, she wants to watch them burn. The Hell Fire that burns inside her is slowly getting stronger by every day, how long can her pure side carry on fighting this demonic power that is thrown against her daily. Her combat? She fights herself. ' ' 'RELATIONSHIPS.' ' '''Before the name Rikuto, the body used to go by the name of Yukiko. She was once the purest things upon the demon realm. The only one of her kind, she named herself a creature of Shiro. She was once worshipped by mikos & monks to help purify them. She had the power of flames still, but the flames would no longer hurt anyone, it was a blue flame of hope, knowing too well it would protect anyone who wishes for help.' ' Then he came. He called himself Susumu, he came to Yukiko for help, he had one of the darkest demonic energy she has ever seen. However, it was her duty to help...But this one big lie. She never knew what type of demon he was, but his skin was a very faint purple, with long light red hair. He was the opposite of her. At this point, Yukiko didn't look like anything she does now. She had long white hair & crystal hues. Yukiko came obsessed with this man, she grew to love him. He played along, he wished to destroy everything that was pure && when Yukiko soon realised that, it was too late, he had forcibly ripped those angelic like wings out of her back, while she struggled, while she cried, while she begged to stop, she realised she would never know what it would be like to fly upon the sky again, but as soon as he had finished the brutal torture. He got up && he was about to leave until he noticed the bright like that had escaped from her body. He was consumed into her body, to destroy him as well as the pureness of Yukiko. The curse of the woman, whose hair grew dark red, her skin turning paler & her hair turning as black as coal, with matching demonic horns. A fight in her body between GOOD & EVIL, that will last many years, trying to fight for the host of this creature they had both created. Who is now the Yokai we name Rikuto. ' ' 'BACKSTORY. '''━━━━━━ ❝ I'm not to blame, it is the demon, the devil who sent this flame.❞ If she was not to fall in love, she would have been the thing she once was. Now Rikuto, the new & reformed Yokai, forever prisoner within her temple, fearing for her own life, as the other two Yokais fight inside her. A love story that had terrible gone wrong. You could say Rikuto was the unwanted child of these two, never having a say, being raised by two completely different beams. Two souls had created this thing & two souls are either gonna fight until one gives up or they shall of die together. For years && years this unending war inside this tiny frame has been going on. Rikuto is growing tired of being inside these walls, Yukiko is growing weaker, as her pureness is slowly dying a little every day. The D E V I L is stronger than a man. Yukiko will not stop fighting until her own soul burns out. Rikuto can feel Yukiko's pain, a forever burning in the hot flames of a fire. Rikuto is also growing weak because of this. Susumu is winning the everlasting battle.... ....but for how long? How long can this go on for? Who will actually win? Will the saint win? Or the sinner. '' "Have mercy on me."'' ' "' ━━ Have mercy on her." The worrying question is when one of the souls do die out...? What happens to them...? '''Eᴠᴇɴ ɪғ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴘᴜɴɪsʜᴇᴅ ﹠﹠ ᴄᴜʀsᴇᴅ. ᴡᴇ sʜᴀʟʟ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴏᴜʀ ᴠᴏᴡ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ ﹠ ʜᴏʟᴅ ɪᴛ ᴅᴇᴇᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜɪɴ. Wʜɪʟᴇ ᴇᴍʙʀᴀᴄɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀɪɴғᴜʟ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ ᴡᴇ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴡʀᴏɴɢᴇᴅ ﹠ sɪɴɴᴇᴅ. Tɪʟ ᴛʜᴇ ғʀᴜɪᴛs ᴏғ ᴏᴜʀ ᴄʀɪᴍᴇs ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʀᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ʀᴇᴅᴇᴇᴍᴇᴅ. ' 'ᴛɪʟ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ғᴀᴛᴇғᴜʟ ᴍᴇᴇᴛɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ·ʟʟ ʟɪᴠᴇ ᴏɴ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍs. Category:Gen 1